Uncharted: Journey to Porla
by donman
Summary: When captured by a mysterious man, Nathan Drake is forced to start searching for a treasure from a children's book. But as he delves deeper into the myth, he finds more truth behind it than than fiction... rated T for occasional course language, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Uncharted: Journey to Porla

Prologue:

Nathan Drake stumbled out of the remains of his room, the smell of exhaust making him cough. There were men nearby, he could hear them. Nathan reached for his gun, but only grabbed air.

"Damn it. Somehow this stuff always happens to me." The men's voices were getting closer and Nathan did not have a weapon. He looked around for something, anything he could use as one. He reached down and grabbed what was left of the table leg from his desk. It was sharp enough to be a weapon. Nathan ran, feeling now for the first time the large pain in his ankle. He hid beside the door. And then two men walked through. Nathan sprung into action and slammed the table leg into the first villain's stomach. The man doubled over, letting go of his AK-47, Nathan rolled and grabbed the discarded rifle mid-roll. The second man was now firing at Drake, the shots narrowly missing the hero. Nate finished his roll and started firing at the assailant, running for the nearest window as he did so. The man was hit in his shoulder and chest, then he fell over, dead. Nate reached the window and quickly glanced down. He was high up. And above land. Nathan took a deep breath and slowly edged out of the window. He looked down for things he could hold on to and found a large chain tied to the anchor which had hit the sandy ground bellow. It was a good 3 meter jump behind him, if he missed he would fall onto the beach and surely die. Nate kicked of the wall, and flung his hands forward, they met metal and he clung on desperately. Then slowly lowered himself to the ground. He looked around, directly in front of him was a dense forest, a few stray beams of light escaping the mass of leaves and vines. Past the forest however was a huge ancient looking city. "Porla," Drake said to himself panting "I made it".


	2. Chapter 2: the bad one

4 days earlier…

Nathan kicked off his shoes and collapsed on his couch. He was exhausted. He had gone to Moscow to meet a contact, but it was a phony. The guy knew nothing about anything and was a hopeless drunk. So Nate had gone half way across the world and become jetlagged for nothing. His head just hit the pillow when the door was smashed down.

"Holy cow! Sully!" Nate rolled sideways off his bed and reached into his holster, grabbing out his .45 defender. There were a lot of intruders. Nate called again, "Sully!"

"Crap kid, how do we keep getting into these messes?" Sully said, dashing from his room through into Nate's.

"Hey Sully," Nate started.

"What?"

"These guys aren't shooting at us!"

"Maybe we finally got lucky!" Sully said sarcastically, as two men clad in black cloth, snuck up past the window to Nate's right. Out of the corner of his eye, Nate saw the red velvet drapes move slightly and he turned his head to the new threat.

"Hey Sully!" Nate said laughing, "Look, Ninjas!"

"Ninjas?" Sully turned his head right and saw the men. "Aw hell. Run kid, run!"

The pair sprung up and dashed past the two ninjas and leaped out the hotel window, narrowly grabbing the guttering as they fell. The guttering creaked under the new pressure, then gave way.

Sully and Nate fell into a small clothes vendor's store, the clothing reducing the impact. Sully was the first one up and was running to a nearby alleyway and shouted for Nate to join him. Once through they saw their rental car and made a mad dash for it. Once inside Nathan thought it safe to ask:

"So Sully, where do you know these delightful folks from?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sully's past

"Nate, before I met you, I told you I made mistakes…"

"Sully, don't go all mushy on me, we have enough troubles."

"No, I was once tangled up with some _bad_ people, worse than our usual company. They made me look for a children's book, a rare one, two copies were made, both given to royalty, one was destroyed after the death of Tutankhamen, its original owner, and one was hidden in the Amazon. Don't ask me why the Amazon, but that's where my research led me. They must have found the book, now they want me to guide them there."

"So… I'm gonna say those were their ninjas?"

"Oh yeah, Daniel Borrick, the mastermind behind the operation is a master of martial arts and leader of what he calls, _The Discovery By Conquest _movement, don't ask me why but he seems hell bent on getting that treasure."

"Wait, so there's treasure now?"

"I thought you'd guess, people like that don't travel just to see the sights you know. "

"Sully, why don't you just lead them to it? I mean ninjas are honorable people, they probably won't kill you."

"Not Daniel, that boy is a _bad _person, he'd kill his parents if it meant he got the treasure."

"Okay, got it. Don't get caught."

Nate felt a cold pressure against the back of his neck.

"No sudden moves gentle men."

Sully turned his head slightly. "How the hell did you get here, we're in a moving car?"

"You should really learn to check the back seat before leaving."

"Well I'll be go to hell…"

"Now, mister Sullivan, pull over."

"We're on a highway-"

"I SAID PULL OVER!" The ninja pointed his gun at Sully. Giving Nate a small window of opportunity, he flung his hands forward quickly, knocking the man's gun up, causing it to fire and blow two holes in the roof.

"Watch it! This is a rental!" Sully said angrily.

Nate had successfully grabbed both the man's wrists and was attempting to stun the man enough to get the gun. The ninja saw this and quickly head butted Nate, temporarily stunning him. Then the ninja grabbed Nate's neck in a sleeper hold, pulling his combat knife from its sheath.

"You kill him, there is no way I'm helping you find that treasure." Sully said, firmly.

"Very well." The ninja released his grip on Nate and let him drop, unconscious. "Now, Mister Sullivan. Pull over."

**Now, I am far more satisfied with this chapter, aside from the ninja stuff, I really don't know why I added them in. Anyway, chapter 4 in roughly a week, enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Prison

As he regained consciousness, Nate realized he was bound and being dragged. His neck was on fire and as he tried to swallow he felt no moisture.

"Wa-water." He managed to croak.

"Hey, Alex. Look who's finally awake." The man beside Drake stated to his friend.

"Hey, I'm sure whoever's paying you isn't paying you to talk, they're probably paying you to keep me alive right now, so, can I _please_ get some water?" Nate said, his eyes drifting shut as a headache formed in the back of his head.

"Soon enough Drake," The man said spitefully, "First we get you to your cell."

Nate passed out again. Next thing he knew he was face first in a mud covered floor in a cramped cell.

"Hey, kid, you awake? I hear movement from your cell." A voice came from the room next to him.

"Yeah, Sully I'm fine."

"Good, I don't want you dying because I was stupid and got us into this mess."

Nate pulled himself over to the dirty wall and leaned against it, letting his head droop to his right shoulder. Right by the door was a small tin cup and bowl. He slowly edged his way to the door and inspected the items.

"Hey Sully?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Is this water and soup okay to eat?"

"I'd say, they don't want us dead and they gain nothing from drugging us."

"Alright, finally a break."

Nate lifted the cup to his mouth and quickly sculled the contents, letting a small drizzle of water run down his dust covered face. When he had finished his water he leaned over to the bowl of soup.

"Ew, leek and cabbage!"

"Eat it kid, it's good for you, it has vegetables."

"It's good for you it has vegetables!" Nate said mockingly. "Only joking Sully."

Nate pinched his nose and started eating the soup with an old spoon. Once he was nearly done, the door of his cell swung open, narrowly missing his head, and smashed the bowl of soup against the wall.

"Hey!" Nate said agitated "I was eating that!"

"Enough, Mister Drake, Mister Sullivan, it's time for you to meet Mister Borrick."

"Great," Nate said smiling, while dusting off his pants. "I finally get to meet the guy who ruined my holiday."

**Okay, tell me if there's too much dialogue, but i SWEAR im getting to some action heavy parts. I'm gonna make the next chapter rather long, but i usually write in one sitting. Please review and thank you for both the positive reviews so far. I have finally achieved something *sniff***


	5. Chapter 5: Borrick

Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan were tossed into a large hall, in the center was an enormous table covered with high quality food and drinks. The table was made of wood and there were at least twenty armed guards surrounding it. There was a man sitting at the table opposite the door way Nate and Sully had just entered. He stood and then spoke, his arms outstretched, almost like he was leading to a hug.

"Ah, gentlemen, glad you could join us!"

"Cram it Borrick. Where's the book?" Sully asked.

"Straight to the point, that is why I like you mister Sullivan!" He pointed and smirked.

"For a trait he admires he sure doesn't display it." Nate mumbled.

"What was that Mister Drake?" Borrick's smirk turned into a scowl.

"What, you have a bigger ego than me, far more man power, and you're still stalling, so answer Sully's question!"

"Johnson, you know what to do." Borrick gestured in no real direction as he turned around to face a window.

Nate yelled out in pain as the guard next to him rammed his rifle butt into Nate's stomach.

"The kid made a point Borrick, answer my question, where's the book?"

"Ah, the legend of Porla, a book you told me was in the Amazon!"

"And was it?"

"No mister Sullivan, not in the Amazon, but it was on ! Do you take me for an idiot? Instead of manning a full search party and wasting time and money, I googled in, thinking I should find something out about it. First result on google was The Journey to Porla, for sale."

"Well I'll be go to hell…" Sully started drifting off as if contemplating.

Nate winced as he said "Wait, why'd you kidnap us if you had the book?"

"I need your friend's services. He can decipher the texts and lead me to the treasure."

"Nope." Sully interjected.

"What?" Borrick and Nate exckaimed together.

"I can't lead you there, too much jumping, I'm too old for that stuff, take Nate, he knows how to do all that stuff better than me anyhow."

"Well, if you're no longer necessary…" Borrick pulled out a revolver and cocked it, aiming at Sully.

"Run kid!" Sully said, thrusting his head back and causing an eruption of blood from the guard's nose.

Nate, swung around and kicked the guard, who was aiming at Sully, in the shin. The guard stumbled slightly and Nate swung his bound hands up, causing a large crack sound. Nate turned noticing all guns were trained on Sully.

"STOP!" he shouted.

"What are you doing kid?" Sully said concerned.

"Sully, I've seen you die far too many times, seriously, most people die once and call it quits. I'm not watching you die again."

"Damn it kid!"

"Look, Borrick, I'll help you, but if Sully gets so much as grazed, and I'm done."

"Very well, mister Sullivan you are free to go. Mister Drake however… Johnson, take Mister Drake back to his cell."

The guard clutched his broken nose, scowling at Drake. "With Pleasure.

**So, Nate's all alone. (not like it's the first time that's happened) I got Drake's Journal in the mail today, so I felt it was as good a time as any to post a chapter. In other news, i'm going to be doing a collaboration Story with my friend AlienGenesis (coincidentally the name of the story) we both really like the alien movies and will be writing two different stories set at the exact same time, each from the perspective of a different squad. Mine will be more action intensive, if you want a more plot heavy read, read his, and if you want the whole story read both. anyway, we're working hard to make them good so dont expect it for a while.**


	6. Chapter 6: Solitary

Nate's arms were bound behind him, his mouth was gagged.

"Hey, look who's awake." The guard outside the door said, leaning to the door.

"I'm sho glad your hoshpitallity ish sho forthcoming." Nate said, through the gag.

"And here I was thinking we'd finally shut that wise mouth of yours."

"When I get out of here, you best watch your back _Alex_." Nate said, spitting out his gag.

"Well, whatta ya know? Here's your food!" Alex opened the cell door a crack and slid Nate's tray of food through.

Nate was locked in the cell for at least two months, he was occasionally given the opportunity to read over a photocopied edition of _Journey to Porla _or whatever texts he his study, he found that Porla was near Madagascar, but not quite inland and that the only way they could get in, would be from the ocean.

Borrick entered Nate's cell as Nate flicked through Journey to Porla once more.

"You know, I keep thinking I'll get bored of reading this, but I never do!" Nate said jokingly as he put the book down, his stubble had grown into a decent beard.

"Mister Drake, we're ready to depart." Borrick stated, motioning for Nate to stand up.

"Alright! You know you could have been a lot nicer to me these past months!" Nate said, as his hands were cuffed and he was marched out the door.

Nate was escorted through a large series of tunnels, until they reached a large sealed door. Alex walked infront of Nate.

"Hey, you're looking a little pale there Drake, almost like you haven't seen the sun for two months!"

Nate stared at Alex.

"I hate you." Nate said.

"Well, the feeling's mutual, _you _broke my jaw, and your friend broke my nose. I definitely hate you."

The door's mechanism started clunking to life, the gears that were visible started turning, causing the bars sealing the door to slide. Nate stared in awe. A faint crack of light could be seen, as the doors slowly parted and as they did the beam grew wider. There were four armed men all aiming at Drake. Once the light hit Nate's eyes it blinded him and he fell to the ground. He blinked constantly attempting to get used to it. But as his vision cleared he could see a plane on a runway.

"You idiot Alex! Someone cover Drake's eyes!" Borrick ordered quickly.

The world went black as Nate.

"Mister Drake?" Borrick started "Get ready, we're going to America."

**Look this may be a lowsy chapter but I need to set up the main thing, and if you're curious as to why America before Madagascar? well, let's just say Borrick doesn't have all the pieces of the puzzle yet, but he knows where to find them. Keep reviewing and I would really like to know if people like Borrick as a villain, I know he's mysterious right now but him and Alex are some of the only OCs in the story so tell me if an OC is aweful and I will try to fix them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: America

Nate slept through the plane ride, the airplane's chairs the only comfortable thing he'd touched since he was put in his cell. He was woken by a gunshot, several actually, a machine gun from the sounds of things. Nate looked around, all the guards seemed to have left except one. But that guard only glanced at Nate occasionally, then looked out the plane's door. This was his chance. Nate slowly got up, to avoid making too much noise, crept up behind the guard and flung his hand cuffs around his neck. The man struggled for a good ten seconds before collapsing, almost causing Nate to fall over under his weight. Nate searched the guard and found a small key, he fiddled it into the lock on the cuffs and freed himself, then grabbing the guard's pistol.

"Okay Nate, listen to Elena more, plan ahead!" Nate said to himself, "Okay, okay, uh I got this, I sneak down the ramp and get out of here, simple."

Nate peered down the stairs, there were three black four wheel drives parked in front of the plane. Men in military uniforms holding M4s were using them as cover. Nate started having second thoughts. He rolled up his sleeves and slicked back his hair.

"Okay… any time now Nate, any time." He said to himself, bopping in preparation.

Nate quickly dashed down the stairs, then ducked behind some makeshift cover the guards must have set up. He heard a voice coming from behind the cars:

"That's the last of them, do a sweep, make sure the plane's clear."

"Wait, sir, I saw someone leaving the plane just then."

"Hold on! I was their prisoner!" Nate said standing up.

The soldiers all aimed their rifles at Nate.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Nathan Drake, friends call me Nate, you can call me Nathan."

"Mister Drake, mind telling me why one of the most powerful worldwide crime syndicates is holding you prisoner?"

"I'd like to say it's because I'm special, but no, I was black mailed into helping them find treasure."

"Okay Drake, you ride with me while we find mister Borrick, he escaped just before we arrived, but we managed to get license plates and a direction they were traveling, luckily, they didn't expect us to be here. At least not so soon."

The car was moving at high speeds for thirty minutes before it pulled up at a pier, where a boat could be seen with a small silver car on it. The 4 soldiers who were inside the car all filed out.

"Drake! Stay in the car!" the captain said, as he opened his door.

"Okay, you got it."

The soldiers moved along to the shore line as the captain told a private to get out his binoculars. As the trooper produced them from his vest a Large bang could be heard and the captain fell to the floor a large hole in his head. The other soldiers all fired where the shot had come from. But the assailant was armoured.

"What's he wearing, a plow?"

"Lots of metal sir." As the private said this three rounds wizzed and flew through his chest.

Nate leaned to the door and looked outside at the heavily armoured man, who only had a pistol. Nate worked his way to the front of the 4X4.

"Yes! They left the keys in the ignition!" Nate said triumphantly.

As the last of the soldiers was gunned down, Nate started the engine. The armoured man looked at Nate  
>and fired six shots into the windshield before the car had slammed into him, and both the man and the car (with Nate inside) plunged off the pier and into the water.<p>

The armour weighed the man down, dropping him low, but he managed to strip the pieces of scrap metal and swim for shore. Nate however had been hit in the leg by a stray clip, which unfortunately hit him in his knee. The car started slowly filling with water and Nate was pulling as hard as he could to open the door.

"Okay Nate, gotta wait for the pressure to equalize on both sides." Nate said planning out loud. As the water passed his head, he took a deep breath and dived down pulling at the door handle, he got the door open after a solid ten seconds of pushing. He started swimming up, to once again breath. After a five meter swim straight up, with an injured knee, Nate made it to the surface.

He saw a man with long, wet blonde hair running away, stumbling as he headed for a construction yard.

"That son of a bitch isn't getting away!" Nate said as he leaned over and grabbed a dead soldier's rifle.

The two men were running and climbing through the construction site, occasionally firing a few shoots at the other. Nate made it to the top second, just in time to see the man jump across to the adjacent building, then start climbing up. At the current five storey height, the man would need to climb another twenty to reach the roof, Nate had a chance. He took his aim. But as he was about to pull the trigger, the floor below him broke, causing the rifle to slip from his hands as he grasped the edge. He pulled himself up, hell-bent on not allowing the man to escape. Nate followed the man up the adjacent building, now realizing it was a shopping centre. The man reached the roof four minutes before Nate did.

"There's no way off this roof Drake!" Alex said scowling "Look down for me, past the glass roof, you will see a twenty five foot drop. We are in the center of the shops, the decorative ceiling, if you will. And we both know how this will play out, I have a gun you don't."

"Shut your mouth Alex. I've faced guns and heights before, they don't scare me."

"Maybe they should." Alex said raising the gun.

Nate rolled behind a small air conditioning unit as Alex fire two rounds.

"I haven't got all day…" Alex said. Nate could hear a helicopter, that was his way off. "Sorry mister Drake, that helicopter's for me, not you. Say hello to mister Sullivan for me!"

"WHAT! You son of a bitch!" Nate said running out as Alex fired a last volley, two shots hitting Nate, one in the left shoulder, one in the right leg. The rest of the shots hit the ceiling shattering it.

**Wow! my longest chapter yet! I personally am quite happy with it! plenty of Action AND it moved the story! Nate's taking a 25 storey plunge! :D Please review as it actually really inspires me to keep writing, knowing people read it. **


	8. Chapter 8: Where to now?

Nate's eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurred and he struggled to sit up as he clutched his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to see clearly where he was. The bright, clean, white lights flooded the room with an almost unrealistic glow. A tall blonde woman walked up to Nate's bed and looked at him.

"Ah! You're awake mister… uh?" The doctor looked down at the medical chart at the base of Nate's bed.

"It's Drake, Nathan Drake. What happened?" Nate pushed himself up so he was sitting, cringing as the muscles in his shoulder moved again.

"Well, an ambulance was called for you by a concerned citizen when you fell through that decorative ceiling. You were lucky enough to land on one of the costumed dragons in a child's play being performed."

"Is the guy I landed on okay?" Nate asked concerned.

"He's fine, a broken arm a cracked rib, nothing too serious. You however have been unconscious for two days, we would have contacted family but I'm not sure who we should have called."

"Well, if you told them they'd just worry." Nate said smiling. "Any idea when I can get out of here doc? I'm kind of in a hurry."

A short male nurse approached the doctor questioningly.

"I'm sorry mister Drake, but I'm needed elsewhere, though now that you're stable, we can't continue to treat you without some insurance or payment."

"So I can leave?"

The doctor walked off and the nurse approached Nate.

"I'll just give you a quick check up and we'll see if you're healthy enough to cope."

The nurse gave Nate an in depth physical.

"Alright… Mister Drake everything looks fine, just try to avoid any exercise that's too strenuous okay?"

"Would if I could." Nate slid off the bed and removed his IV. He collected his things from the reception and left the hospital with nothing to his name except the clothes on his back.

Nate hobbled through the streets of whatever city he was in. _Wow, I've been here for over two weeks and I still have no idea where I am, well done Nate, you really know how to pick situations… _ Nate said to himself sarcastically. Nate wandered around aimlessly, not knowing where to go, until he reached the docks. He observed the large ships, their cargo marked with strange symbols.

"Well, who do we have here?" A very short man with a wiry black beard and bushy eyebrows walked towards Nate, accompanied by a tall fifteen year-old with brown hair carrying a big backpack.

"Excuse me?" Nate said looking down at the man.

"Well, me and my boy here are tourists and were wondering if you could give us some advice about attractions around here."

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a tourist myself, but I'm, uh, a bit lost." Nate rubbed his face.

"My good man, look no further. Darius and son are at your service." The man gestured to himself and the young boy who gave a small smile and nod.

"I'm a little worried, uh… Do you know what those boats are for?" Nate enquired, looking past the man towards the large cargo ships.

"_Those _boats? Those are from Borrick's Archeological exports. Can't you tell from the symbols?"

"I guess that explains a lot…" Nate nodded slowly.

"Well, before we continue our vacation, can I help you anymore?" The kindly short man enquired.

"No thanks, you've helped me enough, I know exactly where I've gotta go now." Nate said slowly walking towards the boats.

"If we never see each other again, so long!" Darius and son merged into the crowd that passed Nate into the city.

Nate stared down the boat. "Alright, I've found a way back in to this crazy Porla thing… Now to find an entrance."

**WOW I have no idea how long it's been since my last chapter, but I've been really busy with school so I've done what I can. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, i'm personally quite happy with it. Though it changed the feel of the writing a little. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate the input and reviews, they show me people either enjoy my writing or can help me with it. I also really appreciate the people who followed this story, and i'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to expectations after such a long break. The next chapter will be like 100% action. If you've played the third game you'll understand Nate's reputation with bug boats.**


End file.
